


Leggier (Part 2)

by bgn846



Series: FFXV Octomen - Noctopus, Promptopus, Ignisopus, Gladiopus [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gladio whump, M/M, Made up Monster, Sassy Ignis, Status Effects, gladio and ignis can be a handful, half human half octopus, he has to act like an adult, ignis has some fun, more gladnis if you squint, noct is freaking out, octomen, octomer, status effects made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Noct has to step up and be the responsible adult in the mix when they run into a nasty monster (totally made up) that effects Gladio and Ignis with a unique status effects (more totally made up stuff)





	Leggier (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> More amusing fluffy writing inspired by some art by the wonderfully talented @mintfoxmimi See the piece here: [MintFoxMimi Tumblr Post](http://mintfoxmimi.tumblr.com/post/177786206400/octomer-status-effect-again-but-alternate)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this silly tale. @mintfoxmimi octoman's artwork was just too cute to not come up with a story to go with. 
> 
> Also just a silly warning I am totally misusing italics when Gladio and Ignis talk during their new status effect. I imagine them talking like alvin and chipmunks. lol

Noct desperately scrambled to his feet so he could warp away but stumbled and fell back on his butt.  He was furiously kicking his legs in an attempt to make his body move faster when he realized the monster had stopped moving.  It was finally dead.   Its massive spiked tentacles had ceased thrashing about in a frenzied blur.

Thank the astrals, the tentacled malboro imposter had been beat.    He sighed and fell backwards working to catch his breath.  Lifting his head Noct looked around to make sure no one had been injured.   However, he didn’t immediately see any of his friends until something caught his eye.

He would curse himself later for acting so childishly. Seeing a small purple octoman, fully propped up on extended tentacle legs, arms crossed, and giving him stink eye was just weird.    The yelp that escaped his lips was embarrassing, he couldn’t help it.

Even in this odd status effect Ignis still looked exactly like Ignis.  Only smaller and seemingly full of more attitude.  The prince didn’t even know how that was possible.  Noct could at least tick one box off his list of concerns; he had successfully located Ignis, even though he had turned into a half man, half octopus.  “You alright Specs?” He asked in between breaths.

“ _Supposedly.  Though I may need a lift here and there, I’m not sure I like the idea of crawling about on the ground._ ”  Ignis sighed with the cutest voice Noct had ever heard.

“I can carry you, no worries.  Where are –“  The rest of his sentence was cut off by faint yells.  It was Prompto’s voice he heard and panic started to well up in his gut. 

“ _Noctis, let’s go!_ ” Ignis barked as he broke out of his statuesque pose and elegantly maneuvered over to the prince. 

Noct quickly scooped Ignis up and felt strong, lithe tentacles wrap around his forearm as he ran towards the sound of Prompto’s voice.

“Noct! Thank the six, you’re okay!” The blonde exclaimed from where he was lying face down on the ground with several spiked tentacles covering his lower back and legs.   “I can’t tell if I got poked by one of those spikes or not.  I can sorta feel it in my back but every time I move it digs in more.”     

“Stop wiggling and I’ll get them off.” Noct reassured his friend as he approached and set Ignis down. 

“Ignis!  Whaaa… oh emm gee you turned into an octoman!”  Prompto blurted out.  “I knew this ugly ass monster looked familiar.  It was the same kind that turned Noct and I into little octopuses a couple months ago!”  He added with wide eyes as he tried to turn to face Noct better.

“I told you to quit moving Prompto, I don’t think the spikes got you but if you keep wiggling I can’t help you.” Noct huffed.

Noct figured Prompto was okay since he was so easily distracted by Ignis.  If he had been in real pain he wouldn’t have been so upbeat.  Upon closer inspection he was relieved to note that none of the spikes on the tentacles had punctured the blonde’s skin.  The monster had merely pinned him in place.   The prince was able to carefully pry them off Prompto’s legs and back until he was free.

“Where’s Gladio?” Noct asked once he was finished.  “The last I saw he was flying through the air with his giant sword yelling something unintelligible.”

“Oh shit, the last I saw he was up there.” Prompto nervously exclaimed while pointing to the top of the monster.  “I lost track of him after that.”  His brow furrowed with a look of concern as he stood up.  “I hope he’s okay.”

Staring up at the ugly beast in front of him Noct decided warping would be his fastest option to reach the top.  He steadied himself and in a flash of blue light he was gone.  Noct’s heart kicked into high gear when he materialized.  He had found Gladio, or rather he found the half octopus version of Gladio.  The main issue being he was turning red in the face and wiggling all his tentacles like a mad man.

The monster had one thick tentacle coiled around Gladio’s midsection.  Even in death the beast had a strangle hold on his shield.   Noct didn’t waste another second he summoned a dagger from the armiger and quickly sliced the offending appendage away. 

Almost immediately Gladio shut his eyes and sucked in a large breath of air.  “ _Thanks… I wasn’t sure… how to get outta that one._ ”  He rasped.

“Did you break anything?” Noct asked worriedly. 

Gladio had stopped moving all together, the only motion was his miniature muscled chest rising and a falling to regain his energy.  He didn’t speak again and simply shook his head.    
  
“Can I carry you? I want to get away from this disgusting, annoying ass monster.”

“ _My hero…”_ Gladio croaked as he held his arms out to Noct accompanied by his trademark smirk.

Rolling his eyes Noct gently picked Gladio up and could feel his upper body almost vibrating due to his heart pumping so hard.  “Easy big guy, relax, I gotcha this time.”  The prince made sure Gladio wouldn’t fall out of his arms as he gauged the distance from the top.  Skidding down a few feet he jumped the rest of the way and landed with a thud on the hard ground. 

Ignis noticed first that something was amiss and had scampered up to Prompto’s shoulder to get a better look.  “ _What happened?_ ”  He asked urgently.

“That stupid monster was trying to strangle my shield.”  Noct replied angrily.   “We need to go setup camp so we can all rest.” He added still holding onto Gladio. 

A quite voice interrupted his thoughts. “ _You need to take a piece of it with you.  We got a lot of gil for that last time._ ” Gladio added. 

“Ew… really?” Noct winced.  He so didn’t want to touch that thing again but Gladio was right.  “Hey Prompto… um, do you think you could like bag a tentacle up or something?”

“On it! Hey, Gladio does it make a difference how big the piece is?” Prompto asked as he summoned a knife.

“ _Nah… just enough to prove we got it._ ”

Noct watched as his best friend fearlessly hacked off a tentacle and shoved it in a bag from their supplies.  This would keep it from smelling until they got back to an outpost.   Ignis had stayed on Prompto’s shoulder the whole time pointing at things,  most likely directing the gunner where to cut and how much to take. 

Soon enough they were all on their way towards a nearby haven.  Noct still worried about Gladio though, he seemed like dead weight in his arms.  He could hear Prompto and Ignis chatting behind him but he couldn’t help but glance down at Gladio. 

“Hey big guy? Are you really okay?  I have a potion if you think it would help.” Noct whispered.

One eyelid pried open revealing a tired amber eye as Gladio’s body still lolled listlessly in Noct’s arms.  His dark mahogany colored tentacles swaying as they hung down from his makeshift seat.  “ _I’m okay, just taking a rest.  Your arm is warm… s’feels good._ ” He slurred as he shut his eye again. 

“Did Prompto and I look like this when we got turned into octomen?”

“ _Hm mmm.  You were both really cute.  Huge heads and too many legs, it was fun._ ”  Gladio smacked his lips and turned his head to rest it against Noct’s stomach. 

Noct stopped talking and let Gladio take a nap in his arms.  He seemed to be larger than Ignis in this form and it took both of his arms to keep him from falling out of his grasp.  His tentacle legs were really long and dark brown covered in black spots. 

His bird tattoo had morphed into a bajillion little dots all over his upper torso.    Finally he took in his face, it was still obviously Gladio but true to his word earlier, it was in fact larger than expected.  His ears though, that was the most surprising, they were pointy and elongated sticking out to the side of his head. 

Prompto’s voice cut though his stupor a moment later and he turned to see what was happening.

“Hey, I do not!” The blonde exclaimed.

“ _Hmm I beg to differ; you do in fact have lots and lots of wonderful little freckles on your scalp._ ”  Ignis hummed from his perch on top of Prompto’s head.  Most of his brilliant purple legs were resting on the blondes’ shoulder but Ignis’ upper body was leaning on Prompto’s head like he was ordering a drink at a bar. 

“Oh gods! Why am I covered in those stupid things?” He moaned.   

“ _Don’t feel bad Prompto, they are nice looking.  I didn’t even know you had them until now._ ”

“Well it’s not every time someone gets shrunk down into a tiny octohuman and paws through your hair!” He squeaked.

Noct turned back around and started to walk faster.  Maybe the sooner he got camp setup the sooner they could get to sleep and try and forget about the day’s events.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later and thank the six, camp was set up.  It took Noct a little longer than he expected to get the tent up but he had made Gladio lay in one of the camp chairs to relax.  So he was relying on muscle memory to complete the task.  It would work well enough, really the tent only need to hold Prompto and himself with a little space for the two octomen. 

The sudden realization that dinner had yet to be made caused him to stifle a groan.  He didn’t cook and Prompto wasn’t great at it either.  Ignis wasn’t going to be able to help, he was barely tall enough to reach the counter with his fingertips let alone make a meal. 

“Hey Noct what do you want for dinner?” Prompto asked.

Spinning around he stopped and blinked slowly.  Prompto had asked the question but Ignis was currently perched on the cooking station counter with a ladle in hand… no make that tentacle… looking at him expectantly for an answer.

“Whoa… wait a minute there Specs.  You can’t cook, you might get hurt.” Noct spit out.

“ _Nonsense, I have Prompto to help and more than enough arms to hold things_.” As if to make his point seem even more believable he waved his tentacles around and swung the ladle over his tiny head. 

“Oh hell no!  Iggy you can’t. You might get burnt or… or… chop one of your tentacles off to make sushi!” Noct yelled.  

“ _Phhhft… It will be fine.  I must feed you both. Gladio and I are small we don’t require much._ ”

“ _Hey!  Who you callin small?!_ ” Gladio chimed in from his chair. 

Noct had no choice but to watch on in horror.  Tiny vulnerable Ignisopus chopped food with a knife half his size and stood next to a stove that could broil his little purple tentacled leg right off in less than a minute.  It was stress inducing.

He let out a labored breath once Prompto handed him a plate of food.  Granted it tasted amazing but Noct still couldn’t help but feel drained having been made to watch its preparation. 

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner they all sat around the campfire and talked idly for an hour.  Prompto invited Noct for a game of king’s knight and soon they were both engrossed.  Noct glanced up once in a while to check on Gladio and Ignis.  Prompto had fished Gladio’s book out for him and surprisingly the shield had been able to use his legs as a book stand. 

It looked quite funny, Gladio leaning back in his chair, dwarfed by its size but still able to relax and read a full sized book.  Turning a page every now and again with a spare leg.  Ignis had started off in his own chair but at some point he had spanned the distance between Gladio’s chair and joined him.   

 Prompto yawned and that started Noct off.  “I guess we should go to bed.  I’m surprised those two haven’t suggested it yet.” 

Having already stood up and walked over to Gladio’s chair he turned and smiled.  “I think I know why they didn’t say anything.” 

Striding up next to the blonde he smiled warmly.  Ignis had curled up next to Gladio and was fast asleep.  His shield had and arm slung over Ignis’ tiny shoulders and had drifted off with the book still propped up in his legs. 

Reaching out to pick them up Prompto stopped him suddenly.  “Why don’t we take the chair in the tent? Its lite enough to carry in and then we don’t have to disturb them.” 

Noct agreed and they carefully lifted the chair and its occupants into the tent.  It didn’t take long for all of them to fall into a deep slumber. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sounds of laughter woke Noct up.  He had almost forgotten what had happened the day before but it came flooding back once he locked eyes on the empty camp chair.  He focused on waking up so he could figure out what was going on outside the tent.

He cringed hoping it wasn’t Ignis making food again.  He couldn’t handle that two times in a row.  Prompto’s voice cut through the morning air.  He could hear the blonde giving instructions and thought he heard a shutter clicking.  Of course Prompto would want to take pictures of Gladio and Ignis as octomen. 

He sighed satisfied that nothing dangerous was happening and was happily drifting off to sleep again.  Then he heard it, some random bit of instruction from Prompto directing Gladio to hold his sword higher.  The last throws of sleep left him immediately and he bolted out of the tent. 

“Hey sleepy head, check out this awesome picture.” Prompto said excitedly as he shuffled over towards Noct. 

The prince could only blink stupidly as Prompto approached him.  Gladio was posing on the edge of the haven with the rising sun behind him wielding what looked like one of Ignis’ daggers in his tentacles.  A camera was thrust in his face providing even more proof that this reckless behavior was in fact really happening. 

Prompto thumbed through a few shots gushing over how photogenic Gladio and Ignis both where. 

Wait.

Both.

“How many pictures have you taken?” Noct blurted at last. 

“Oh, a bunch.  Ignis was first, it was his idea to use his daggers since they were the right scale.” 

“What!  Seriously that isn’t a good idea.  Those things aren’t toys they are sharp!” He exclaimed as his face heated up.  “How did you even get them out of the armiger?”  He stammered knowing full well that Prompto had to have done it for them.

“ _Lighten up highness we were only having some fun. We are fully aware those weapons are not toys._ ” Ignis’ voice cut in from behind him. 

Noct was almost afraid to turn around.  He regretted it the second he did.  There was Ignis… again… standing on the godsforsaken stove fixing breakfast. 

It took every fiber of his being to not scream at the top of his lungs.  Noct almost choked on his spit when he realized this must be what Ignis goes through every fucking day.  Oh gods how Ingis had not murdered them all while they slept was a mystery. 

Noct managed to barely make it through breakfast and had to physically turn away while the photoshoot wrapped up behind him. 

“We should head into the next outpost and turn that tentacle in for some gil.  That way we can all relax in a hotel tonight.  You both should turn back into humans by midnight I think.” Noct announced as calmly as he could.  The stress in his voice was still there but they all ignored it.   

Packing went a little slower than usual.  They were down two sets of hands.  Noct had insisted that Ignis and Gladio stay to the side so they didn’t get squished.    He seriously doubted that would happen, they were both the size of a large cat and had excellent reflexes to match.   Still he couldn’t bear it if something went wrong so he opted to have them be safe instead. 

Finally they were ready and headed off to the car.  Noct was tossing the section of tentacle in the trunk when he noticed the driver’s side door opening and closing.   He was about to gently remind Prompto that he really should be the one driving but then he noticed Prompto standing next to the passenger side of the car.  The blonde was looking quizzically through the car door at the driver’s side.    

“Um Noct… You may need to come do something about this.”  He said trying not to laugh. 

“You didn’t open the door earlier?”

“Nope… wasn’t me.” Prompto said with a snicker.    

Running around to the driver’s side he quickly pulled the door open and was greeted with Ignis adjusting knobs and levers on the dashboard.  “Specs… what the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“ _Getting ready to drive, what does it look like?_ ” He shot back coolly. 

“It looks like you might seriously be considering endangering all of us.”  He responded quickly.

Ignis paused in his ministrations.  He was currently latched to the steering wheel and had his arms folded against his tiny purple speckled chest.   His tentacles were curling around the leather of the wheel and he finally sighed.  “ _Very well, I shall supervise then it is difficult when you can’t reach the pedals.”_

Shaking himself slightly Noct finally sat down in the driver’s seat.  If he hadn’t thrown the ‘you’re going to kill us’ card out there Ignis would still be trying to figure out how to drive.  He would have probably tried to get Gladio to mash the pedals for him.  He was doubtful he would have complied.  Gladio was currently lounging in the backseat with his book. 

He couldn’t wait for them to be fully human again.  This was worse than watching children.  Gladio and Ignis were adults and still had the mindset that they could do anything! 

 

* * *

 

 

Aside from the trouble that nasty monster made for them the reward was almost enough to make up for it.  8000 gil was a lot and they were able to book a room in the local hotel for the night.  It was just past lunch when they drug their bags into the room and made rounds for the shower.  Having the previous grime and stink from the past few days stick to his skin was driving Noct crazy.   

He had reluctantly left Prompto and the two octomen to hopefully not do anything else stupid and went to shower.  He leaned against the wall and let the hot water cascade off his tired body.   They all needed a break. 

Feeling a little more like himself he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.  He would have to run out and grab some take out so he didn’t have to argue with Ignis about cooking once he was dressed. 

Opening the bathroom door he yelled suddenly and backed away clutching at his chest.  Gladio and Ignis had somehow managed to hang upside down off the top of the door frame right in front of his face.  They were both waving their arms and laughing.   

“ _On a scale of one to ten what number? Ten being the highest._ ”  Gladio blurted excitedly.  “ _How scared were you?_ ”

“Aaahhhh… you two are the worst.  What the hell!” 

“ _What number?_ ”  Ignis’ polished voice cut in. 

“Seriously?  Ugh… fine.  A seven.” Noct huffed as he pushed them aside and walked into the room.  “How did you even get up there?”   Before they could answer he realized Prompto was gone.  “Oh shit, where did Prompto go?” 

All he wanted to do was take a godsdamned shower and this shit happens. 

“ _Prompto went to get some take out and we set the table._ ”  Ignis offered as he swung off the door frame and landed on the nearby table. 

Gladio had already dismounted and was climbing the back of the chair to be next to Ignis.  “Oh.” Noct lamely responded. 

“ _Get dressed so we can eat once he gets back._ ”  Gladio said.

 

* * *

 

 

They ate in relative silence.  Noct had calmed down considerably and even managed a laugh at what Gladio and Ignis had done to him.  Prompto was so disappointed that he missed the whole thing and begged them to do it again so he could watch.  Noct assured him it wouldn’t be the same and he finally dropped the subject. 

The rest of the day went by slowly enough.  Noct took a nap and Prompto snuck Ignis out to take some more photos.  Gladio read more of his book and got in a short nap as well.  Overall it was a fairly relaxing day. 

They had enough take out left over for dinner and somehow managed to fit in the most ridiculous game of king’s knight ever.    They only had two phones between them due to the status effect so Ignis and Noct shared one while Prompto and Gladio shared the other.   They successfully wasted an hour playing the game. 

Soon enough it was late and Prompto opted to shower again just because he could.  Afterwards Noct watched him fill the bathtub up for Gladio and Ignis and they had a swimming marathon for thirty minutes while getting all the dirt out of their suckers.    

Noct shot a confused look at Prompto when he flopped down on his bed next to him.  “You don’t want the other bed?”

“Nah, those two will be human again in a few hours and I don’t want to get woken up by being squished.” The blonde responded. 

Noct looked over at the other bed and smirked.  Ignis and Gladio were both sprawled out on the covers lazily flinging their tentacle legs around like a cat’s tail.  He thought it looked like some of them were curled together, iridescent purple coiled with dark mahogany.    He didn’t pay it much attention, his advisor and shield confused him sometimes but he had gotten used to it.  They clearly liked each other but he wasn’t sure to what extent. 

He flicked off the light a little while later and they all fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

The smell of pancakes woke him.  He inhaled deeply and cracked his eyes open.  “Thank the six…” He murmured sleepily. 

“Breakfast will be ready in a moment, if you would care to extract yourself from the bed.” Ignis kindly offered from his position in the kitchen, where he stood on two legs. 

“Can I make a suggestion?” Prompto offered from his seat at the table once they were all up and enjoying breakfast.  “That we run the hell away the next time we see that stupid monster that looks like a malboro but isn’t really.” 

The resounding ‘yes’ that echoed off the walls was enough to make Noct giggle.  “Let’s just hope we don’t run into that thing and we ALL turn into octomen at the same time!”   He huffed with a smile. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on my tumblr if you want. Lots of ffxv and some other random dribbles appear sometimes. [bgn846 blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)


End file.
